Tocandote
by Vanehei
Summary: Hola a todos. En esta ocasion les traigo una traduccion de un fic que me encontre en ingles. La escritora me autorizo, lean. Miroku queda ciego por una extraña razon. reviews
1. Default Chapter

Tocándote

Por Starzki

Traducción por. Vanesa Miranda ( Mirokus wife)

Capitulo 1.

Cayendo en la oscuridad.

No lo vi llegar, la ironía de esta frase aun me hace reír , pero era verdad.

Aun puedo recordar con perfecta claridad la ultima cosa que vi antes de que la ceguera me absorbiera. De todas las cosas que he visto desde que soy parte de este grupo, esa era una de las mas hermosas. Completamente común y de todos los días, pero hermosa. Inuyasha y Kagome (con Shippo sentado en su hombro) estaban caminando enfrente de mi, a través del bosque. Podía ver a Sango sosteniendo a Kirara y como siempre, caminando a lado mío. Aun recuerdo cuan encantado estaba ante las imágenes en ese momento

El dia era claro, limpio y apacible. El rojo brillante del traje de Inuyasha y su cabello plateado aportaban un contraste maravilloso a los verdes oscuros de los árboles y sus sombras. Además, siempre he disfrutado de observar lo bien que se llevan Shippo y Kagome. Ese día, estaban siendo especialmente lindos entre ellos. Shippo estaba jugando a hacer diferentes estilos de sombreros sobre el negro y largo cabello de Kagome para hacerla reír. Y luego estaba Sango. Aun me recuerdo pensando que con su yukata rosa y su falda verde podía hacer que las flores se pusieran celosas ante su belleza.

De hecho me tomo algunos segundos darme cuenta de que estaba ciego. Ahora, incluso me parece gracioso acordarme de que no me di cuenta inmediatamente. Creo que no tenia nada con que comparar esa experiencia, aun ahora, no puedo recordar el preciso momento en el que todo se volvió oscuridad. Lo que recuerdo es esa ultima imagen congelada en mi memoria, marchitándose poco a poco. Era casi como cuando una nube pasa por enfrente del sol, anunciando una eminente lluvia. Pero siguió haciéndose mas oscuro. Me preguntaba si acaso no era un eclipse antes de finalmente darme cuenta de que la oscuridad que se estaba amortajando el mundo alrededor de mi era debida a mis propios ojos y no al medio ambiente.

Detuve mi caminar, parpadee un par de veces y trate de abrir mis ojos al máximo tratando de arreglar mi visión. Nada hizo que la luz regresara. Comencé a frotar mis ojos fuertemente con mis manos, incluso me dolían, pero oscuridad y vació era todo lo que veía.

"¿Pasa algo Houshi sama?" Sango pregunto desde algún lugar enfrente de mi. Ella había notado que ya no estaba a lado suyo. Escuche lo que decidí interpretar como preocupación en su voz, a pesar de que no podía ver su expresión para confirmarlo.

¡ no puedo ver! Respondí. ¡ no puedo ver!

"¿qué pasa?" Pregunto Inuyasha irritadamente

"Houshi Sama dice que no puede ver!"

Puse mi mano enfrente de mi cara tratando de crear ondas de movimiento. Todo lo que sentí fue mi mano abanicando mi piel. Unos pasos se acercaron a mi mientras intentaba frotar mis ojos nuevamente y parpadear para alejar mi ceguera.

"¿qué pasa?" Pregunto Kagome mientras Shippo se pasaba de su hombro al mío. Pude sentir su aliento y calor en mi cuello y mejilla cuando el se me acerco.

¡ no puedo ver! Yo repetí, aislado esperando que mi visión regresara.

"¿no puedes ver nada o solo ves borroso?" Pregunto Kagome, pude sentir mas movimiento de aire en mi cara y asumí que Kagome estaba pasando su mano en frente mío como yo había hecho antes.

Un extraño sentimiento me desequilibro. Me sentí solo y extrañamente frió. Extendí mi mano tratando de tomar la mano que estaba cerca de mi rostro, como necesitando una ancla con la realidad. Las cosas de repente se volvieron confusas y aterradoras. " no puedo ver nada" respondí, tratando de ahogar el pánico que estaba apunto de invadir mi corazón. Sin embargo y pese que aun me sentía perdido, la mano que sostenía me servia para mantenerme flotando en el presente dentro de esa soledad.

Forzándome a mantener mi respiración tranquila, sostuve la pequeña mano dentro de las mías y pregunte. "¿ eres tu Kagome?"

" No, soy yo Houshi sama" dijo Sango, yo me sentí inmediatamente un poco mas calmado, mis tensos músculos se relajaron tímidamente.

"Gracias" conteste

" Tus ojos lucen bien para mi, no están rojos ni nada, tal vez solo estas cansado" menciono Kagome "Tomaremos un descanso y tal vez todo se arregle " Sin poder observar su rostro, escuche su voz y pienso que detecte en ella alegría forzada.

Yo acepte haciendo una seña con la cabeza, pero no me sentía para nada optimista. Además no me sentía cansado. Sango tomo mi mano y me llevo lejos, hacia un lado del camino que estábamos recorriendo. En mi tercer paso me tope con una raíz y tropecé. Por suerte Sango pudo sostenerme y ponerme de nuevo sobre mis pies antes de que cayera sobre mi rostro. Mi corazón latía acelerado y ella me llevo a un lugar seco y limpio para sentarnos.

Detrás de mi escuche a Inuyasha refunfuñando acerca de su molestia por el retraso. Tan frágil y vulnerable como me sentía en ese momento inmediatamente me ofendí. Sentí que mi temperamento subió y me encolerizó el saber que el se sentía tan poco convencido de la gravedad de mi dolencia. Sin embargo aprisione inmediatamente ese sentimiento y comprendí que tanto el como yo estábamos frustrados por la misma cosa y me rehusé a perjudicar a mis compañeros por algo que no era su culpa.

Por lo tanto me senté en posición de flor de loto para meditar, tratando de encontrar mi centro con la esperanza de que algún desbalance espiritual fuera el causante de mi ceguera. Pero cada vez que abría un ojo solo oscuridad llegaba a mi.

Después de una hora , me sentí incomodo y suspire " Aun no puedo ver, no estoy cansado y esperar aquí solo nos retrazara"

"¿ Estas seguro de que quieres moverte en tu condición Houshi sama?" –pregunto Sango.

"No se que mas debería hacer, pero no pienso que quedarnos aquí me sea de alguna ayuda"

" Tal vez una sacerdotisa en una villa cercana sepa que hacer " –Kagome sugirió.

Yo accedí con la cabeza . Luego me di cuenta de no podía ver a nadie reaccionar ante mi gesto por lo tanto dije " si, buena idea". También me di cuenta de que todos mis gestos inconscientes y lenguaje no verbal con el que antes me comunicaba eran ahora inútiles para mi.

" La villa mas cercana esta a un dia de viaje desde aquí al paso que vamos" dijo Inuyasha " ¿podremos esperar tanto?"

"Si, además, ¿cómo vas a caminar Miroku? "me pregunto el pequeño Shippo " ni siquiera puedes ver por donde pisas"

" Tienes razón Shippo" le respondí

" Puedes montar a Kirara" dijo Sango de una forma decidida, después escuche a todos murmurar consintiendo la idea. Montar a Kirara disminuiría el tiempo del viaje y además me evitaría tener que caminar y tropezar con cosas.

" Muy bien" consentí. Escuche el ruido de Kirara transformándose y cuidadosamente camine hacia donde escuche la transformación. Sango sostuvo mi codo y me guió hasta el lomo de la gata gigante. Después tomo su lugar usual delante de mi. Note el olor de su cabello, era como a trébol y luz de sol. Decidí que estar ciego no era tan malo si me permitía notar cosas como esa.

Pero después Kirara se lanzo al aire y yo experimente el mas terrorífico vértigo de toda mi vida. El viento susurrando mientras chocaba en mi cara cuando recorríamos el cielo era la experiencia sensorial mas fuerte que había sentido. Mis pies se balanceaban habiendo perdido la tierra firme debajo de ellos. Abrí la boca y perdí el equilibrio en el lomo del Yukai, presionándome mas contra la espalda de Sango para sentirme mas seguro de que no caería. Sentí que estaba cayendo de todos modos. Estaba debajo del agua o en el centro de vientos violentos, así es como me sentía y era como temía que mi muerte seria cuando el Kazaana creciera y me tomara un día: Oscuridad y vientos llevándome a un lugar lejano desde todas direcciones.

Había tomado mi posición habitual en Kirara: mi báculo enfrente de la cintura de Sango y mis manos tomándolo desde ambas direcciones de su cadera de la única manera en la que ella me permitía estar cercano a esa parte de su cuerpo. Pero en mi pánico repentino , solté mi báculo y comencé a buscar agarrarme de cualquier cosa que me permitiera estabilizarme dentro del vació y confusión que estaba experimentando: Tome manojos de piel de Kirara con mi mano derecha, y el hombro de Sango junto con un mechón de su cabello en la izquierda. Escuche a ambos, Kirara y Sango quejarse por el dolor.

"Por favor" abrí la boca con forzada calma por que por dentro estaba gritando "aterricemos ahora" Era como si vendas de metal estuvieran apretando las paredes de mi pecho impidiendo que mi corazón y mis pulmones trabajaran adecuadamente. Mi pulso era tan rápido como si hubiera corrido una milla a velocidad máxima y tenia un sabor amargo de terror en mi garganta.

Los segundos se hicieron lentos mientras nos acercábamos a la tierra firme . Me deslice fuera de la espalda de Kirara en una forma poco digna. Me tire hacia el suelo con mis manos tocando mi frente. Temblando y débil como estaba no podía ni siquiera ponerme de pie. El negro que observaba comenzó a girar y burbujear de una manera poco común. La oscuridad que me rodeaba era viscosa y atrancaba mis manos en mi cara, sentía frió, hormigueo y un abandono y dolor intenso.

Escuche a Kagome llegar desde arriba. " Miroku sama ¿estas bien?" pregunto con un remojo de piedad en su voz. Yo estaba demasiado avergonzado de mi conducta y mi posición en la tierra como para responder. En verdad no sabia ni siquiera si podría hablar. Tuve que controlar mi terror para hacer finalmente que mis músculos respondieran.

Escuche a Sango caminar hacia mi. Ella seguramente alejo a los demás para permitirme recoger la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Me logre poner en una posición sentada con mi cara sobre mis manos y mi cabeza nadando entre el vértigo y la nausea. Los anillos de mi Báculo tintinearon tímidamente. Shippo lo había recuperado y se lo había dado a Sango, la escuche agradeciéndole suavemente.

Un minuto después había logrado detener el temblor lo suficiente como para poder ponerme de pie. Toque el aire alrededor mío para tratar de medir el ambiente. Mi mano se topo con mi báculo que estaba siendo sostenido por Sango, lo tome inmediatamente de una forma casi hermética. Una mano en mi codo me señalo a Sango a lado mío. " ¿te lastime? Pregunte avergonzado. Todavía sentía sus cabellos entre mis dedos después de haberlos arrancado accidentalmente.

" Estoy bien houshi sama, debí haberme dado cuenta de que era una mala idea. Es muy difícil montar a Kirara incluso con los cinco sentidos funcionando bien" Después anuncio al resto del grupo. " Bueno, parece que tendremos que caminar" .

A/N: Hola a todos, espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi, esta escrita originalmente en ingles, pero la leí y me gusto tanto que creí necesario hacer una traducción al español para que todos pudieran disfrutarla. Originalmente esta historia fue escrita por Starzki, quien me autorizo hacer la traducción de su obra. Ojala manden muchos reviews ( yo se los traduciré también . para que se entere de lo que pensamos de su fic). Les cuento que la inspiración de este fic vino a la autora a raíz de que sufrió una perdida de su visión anunciando su primer ataque de migraña, por ellos se le ocurrió hacer un fic sobre su monje favorito atravesando por esa experiencia. Después comenzó a leer un libro llamado Blindness (ceguera) de José Saramargo y ahí noto que utilizaban mucho la palabra tentar.(groping) . Bueno groping es el titulo original del fic, pero en español como que sonría feo un titulo así ¿no? Tentando no suena muy comercial por eso adapte el titulo jaja. Bueno, después subiré los otros capítulos de este súper fic. Cuídense mucho. Bye Bye


	2. Frustracion

Como siempre me gustaria comenzar agradeciendo a las personas que han leido este fic y han dejado su review, no tanto para mi , sono para la autora original en ingles Starzki.

Cristy girl: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review en casi todos los fics que subo, de verdad, es algo que motiva, ojala me cuentes si has escrito alguno y me digas cual para checarlo ¿o.k?

Asuk4: Gracias por leer esta traduccion, espero haber logrado conservar la escencia del mismo. Me gustaria mucho que me dijeras como voy y nuevamente gracias.

Fanny -Chan. Muchas gracias por lo que dices, que bueno que te gusto, pero la felicitacion principal es para la autora en ingles yo solo traduje esperando conservar la buena escritura de esta autora. Espero que sigas leyendo.

Yuzu: Muchas gracias por la felicitacion, y si, tienes razon, cuesta un poco de trabajo traducir por que a veces hay palabras que no tienen traduccion literal o que suenan mal en español y pues se tiene que adaptar. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y gracias nuevamente.

Maerix: Que bueno que te gusto!. espero poder seguir subiendo capitulos al menos cada mes, por que estoy trabajando en otros dos fics al mismo tiempo y tengo que turnarlos jaja. Saludos.

Hikaru- Sango: Ahh muchas gracias por los animos, por supuesto que seguire traduciendo todos los capitulos, espero que los siguas leyendo y tu tambien animo y no te desesperes cuando no traes lentes. Saludos!

Ahora si, entremos de lleno .

Capitulo 2

Frustración.

Por Starzki

Traduccion Vanessa M.

" Bueno, tendremos que caminar" Sango anuncio.

Escuche a Inuyasha protestar disgustado y fruncí mi entrecejo como respuesta a ello, mi miedo y frustración daban lugar a un enojo frustrado por causar mas retraso. Kagome tuvo una idea " Miroku Sama puede usar su báculo como bastón y dejar que Sango lo guié. Será un poco mas lento pero estoy segura de que lograremos mantener un buen ritmo"

Después, Kagome me mostró una manera para que mi báculo me sirviera al igual que una antena para evitar obstáculos grandes al pasarlo delante de mi. Sosteniéndome del codo de Sango comenzamos de nuevo nuestro camino. Tentativamente al principio y con gran concentración , pero ganando velocidad poco a poco, me empecé a adaptar a un mundo simulado alrededor mío.

Habían nuevas cosas hacia las cuales tornar mi atención. Podía notar la presencia de árboles por el susurro de sus hojas y por el calor moderado o la frialdad de su sombra sobre mi rostro, o simplemente por la distancia de los cantos de las aves. El tipo de suelo sobre el que caminábamos era duro o suave, susurraba o raspaba. Las conversaciones entre los otros tendían a ser silenciosas y sosegadas como el camino mismo.

Mi mente pretendía notar las cosas mas buenas, al mismo tiempo que mi mayor prioridad era permanecer derecho y móvil. Me sentía mareado y torpe sin el horizonte u otros paisajes para sostenerme . Por suerte Sango estaba ahí para ayudarme.

Con un poco de presión, Sango estaba pudo guiarme a través de curvas u otras barreras potenciales, y no tropezamos ni una sola vez en las dos horas de progreso que hicimos. Ella permanecía firme y paciente, y yo nunca dude que ella me dirigía correctamente. Pero yo estaba mas exhausto por ese par de horas de caminata de lo que estaba al final de la mayoría de las batallas con monstruos contra los que luchamos. Era una debilidad por fatiga mental , como si un gran peso oprimiera mi cabeza y mis hombros, causando que mis pensamientos se hicieran lentos y mis músculos se tensaran.

Yo no quería pedir por otro descanso e incurrir de nuevo a la ira de Inuyasha, pero necesitaba descargarme de alguna manera. Mi temple era muy corto y comenzaba a preocuparme el que se rompiera de alguna manera explosiva e incorrecta. La suave respiración de Sango se encontraba cerca de mi y tuve una mala idea. Deje caer su codo y mi mano encontró un camino a su espalda.

Su respuesta fue rápida y esperada. " Pervertido" ella grito. Entonces , pude ver algo mas que pura oscuridad. Estrellas luminosas explotaron ante mi y me derrumbe proféticamente sobre mis rodillas sin mi guía. Escuche a lo lejos como Kagome y Shippo se enfadaron por mi conducta, y como Inuyasha gimió. Lo que era inusual era que yo no sentía la carga mas ligera.

Muy tarde me di cuenta que lo interesante sobre "tocar" a Sango era ver su reacción: sus mejillas rojas y el enojo vivo. Siempre adore observarla después, abnegadamente tomando el castigo el castigo táctil a cambio de un premio visual. Pero en ese momento, me sentí incluso peor de lo que lo que me sentía antes. Ciego no podía disfrutar de mi parte favorita de mirar a Sango saltar súbita y apasionadamente actuando sin restricciones. Mis cejas se unieron mostrando confusión y frustración. Me retrocediendo a mi niñez y la tentación de tener una rabieta me estaba agobiando. No era justo. Ciego y asustado no pude recopilar ni siquiera un sentimiento que me hiciera sentir bien.

Respire profundamente un par de ocasiones para tratar de calmar mi humor y toque mi mejilla castigada. " Camine usted solo Houshi sama, veamos si me interesa" Sango dijo desde delante de mi. Estaba lejos de mi, pero aun podía notar la herida en su voz. Abrí mi boca para disculparme y llamarla , pero sabia que no habría esperanza . Si lo hubiera hecho ,aun así ella estaría molesta conmigo hasta que se le pasara el enojo. Disculpas y excusas serian tomadas solamente como mentiras convenientes y solo empeoraría la situación. Pero yo lo lamentaba realmente en esta ocasión.

Me puse de pie e hice un esfuerzo sin entusiasmo para seguir al resto del grupo yo solo . Tratando de asemejar la independencia que adquirí cuando abandone el templo a la edad de 15 años . Pero sin Sango tropecé estrepitosamente cayendo de nuevo en la tierra. " OH Miroku Sama" dijo Kagome suspirando. Su voz se hacia mas fuerte conforme se me acercaba. " Yo te ayudare, solamente mantén controladas tus manos¿esta bien?" .

" no tocare mas traseros", prometí solemnemente.

Shippo salto a mi hombro. " yo también te ayudare" comento.

Aunque mi humor no se alumbro por su ofertas de ayuda, me daba gusto saber que no estaba solo. No me podía sentir cálido sin ver la luz del sol y sin poder ver las líneas y contrastes del mundo. Me sentía extrañamente insustancial, disipado y sin forma, como el humo y la niebla.

Mientras seguíamos progresando rumbo a la aldea mas cercana, me sentía sorprendido de que pese a que Kagome me guiaba y Shippo me alertaba sobre los baches y las rocas en el camino, nuestro progreso era mucho mas lento que antes. No me di cuenta , pero Sango tenia una forma de moverse que iba desde lo mas lento hasta lo mas veloz usando su cuerpo como una señal para mi sobre el camino delante de nosotros. Sin darme cuenta, pude usarla como una extensión de mi ser, para sentir el camino delante de mi a través de ella y de su buena naturaleza por ayudar. Me sentí como el mas grande idiota sobre la faz de la tierra por tomar ventaja sobre ella de la forma en que lo hice.

En verdad, Kagome estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Pero se distraía muy fácilmente hablando con Inuyasha, continuando con sus clásicos juegos y discusiones. Todo empezó cuando Kagome sugirió que buscáramos a Kouga y le preguntáramos si podría pedirle a un lobo que actuara como "un perro guía" para guiarme. Inuyasha inmediatamente protesto molesto. Shippo se metió en la discusión. Dos veces fallaron en notar una pequeña imperfección en el piso. Después de la segunda vez que me caí, Shippo decidió que mi hombro no era el lugar mas seguro y regreso al hombro de Kagome.

Kagome se disculpo profusamente y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, yo asentí con la cabeza y trate de mantenerme animado pero no pude evitar preguntar "¿ Sango sigue enojada conmigo?". Ella había estado silenciosa como una piedra desde que me abofeteo.

"Bueno", Kagome susurro como conspirando " ella se ve un poco consternada respeto a como te sientes, pero ahora mismo se rehúsa a mirarte". Suspire infelizmente deseando poder evitar el ultimo toque errado. Mi resistencia ante la autocompasión era una de las cosas que me hacían sentirme orgulloso de mi mismo, pero me sentí cayendo cada vez mas y mas profundo dentro de eso con cada uno de los inseguros pasos que daba.

Unos minutos después, escuche a Inuyasha deteniéndose, volteando a todos lados como para poder sentir mejor el ambiente. Momentos después lo sentí yo mismo. Demonios se aproximaban.

" ¿sentiste eso Miroku, me pregunto Inuyasha confiando en mis habilidades extrasensoriales.

" si, demonios" respondí sintiéndome feliz de no ser completamente inútil después de todo.

" ¿creaciones de Naraku" . Pregunto Sango. " ¿tal vez el es responsable por la ceguera de Houshi-Sama?"

"¿entonces por que espero tanto tiempo para atacar" Pregunto Shippou " ¿y por que no nos cegó a todos?

" ¿a quien le importa? Pregunto Inuyasha. Aun ciego y estando lejos de el , lo podría sentir tenso y ávido para la batalla. Sango preparo su Hiraikotzu y yo la escuche respirar cada vez mas profundamente y plantarse firme.

Sentí las auras de los demonios cerca, pero esta habilidad desapareció también. Mi entrenamiento y habilidad para leer las auras de los demonios y sentir la presencia de otros inclusive muy a lo lejos eran cosas que dependían de mi vista. Los movimientos de la naturaleza, los animales y los insectos me ayudaban a desarrollar y afinar este sexto sentido. Ahora usar este sentido era como tratar de tomar un extraño objeto en mi mano sin mi dedo índice. No confiaba completamente en mi y me sentía completamente vulnerable.

Inuyasha reconoció que yo no seria de gran ayuda durante esta pelea. "¡ Kagome, lleva a Miroku y a Shippou a un lugar seguro desde el cual no estorben !" ordeno.

Kagome me jalo a un lugar fuera del camino dentro de unos arbustos, debajo de árboles y con algunos topes. Gruñí con un poco de enojo cuando sentí el dolor de una picadura hecha por una rama en mi rostro. Kagome me hizo agachar " Quédate quieto y mantén un ojo en Shippou" me dijo. Los arbustos en los que ella había estado parada se quedaron moviéndose por un momento.

"Um" respondí, notablemente confundido, moviendo mis manos hacia donde su voz provenía. No sentí nada mas que puntas filosas y aire: Ella había regresado a luchar junto con Inuyasha y Sango.

" Shippou" Susurre confuso " ¿estas aquí?".

" Si Miroku. Kagome tiene su arco y flechas, y fue a ayudar a Inuyasha y a Sango a pelear" Me respondió animadamente, escalando mis ropas para llegar a mi hombro. "¿quieres que te diga que es lo que esta pasando?"

" Si" dije. Me sentí indignado por unos instantes por haber sido designado como niñera; Quería pelear: Sentí la necesidad de tener un especie de canal que me permitiera sacar todos estos sentimientos de frustración que había estado teniendo. Pero los deseche inmediatamente, esperando poder encontrar una manera para poder ser útil a pesar de mi ceguera.

Conforme los demonios se acercaban, el viento levantaba mas hojas y ramas del suelo alrededor de nosotros. Shippo dijo " Los demonios están llegando"

Luego, la oscuridad alrededor mío comenzó a parecer una mezcla discordante de sonidos que indicaban que la pelea comenzaba. El aire se lleno de electricidad y yo estaba comenzando a sentir calor por primera vez desde que quede ciego. Secciones de tierra se rompieron y el hedor de la sangre de demonio acompañada por la dulce esencia de la transpiración inundaron la brisa. Sentí los golpes y la brisa desatada por el boomerang de Sango cada vez que era lanzado. Ruidos de el rugido alegre de Inuyasha y los gritos de pelea de Sango eran suficientemente jubilosos como para hacerme notar que hacia cada uno de ellos. Era algo muy alegre.

Shippou probo ser completamente inútil para describir la pelea. A menudo comenzaba una idea sin terminarla a detalle " OH Inuyasha tiene a uno!...Hey, Sango esta apunto de tirar...Kagome tiene...¡ OH no!..los demonios están volviendo y...". Decia Shippou, su atención se volvía dispersa y me demostraba que el necesitaba menos dulces de la época de Kagome.

Intente una Táctica diferente. " ¿cuántos hay?" Pregunte.

" Solo algunos" Shippou respondió " No muy peligrosos si me preguntas, solo los demonios comunes de bosque. Hay como cuatro o cinco, pero es difícil de ver por que hay muchos arbustos y árboles que estorban"

Mayores silencios se comenzaron a incorporar dentro de los caóticos sonidos de pelea " ¿Como les va? Pregunte en voz alta.

" Muy bien, Sango mató a un monstruo con su boomerang, Inuyasha ya mato a dos y esta apunto de matar al tercero". Luego Shippou abrió la boca haciendo un ruido mientras se alejaba a de mi hombro y se dirigía hacia el lugar de la pelea, " Kagome" el grito.

Trate de alcanzarlo, estirando mis brazos en el aire hacia donde asumí que el se dirigió, pero no pude sentir nada. Frente a mi, sentí la enorme presencia de un demonio acercándose fuertemente hacia donde estábamos. Actuando instintivamente y olvidando por un momento mi ceguera. Salte de mi frondoso refugio, logre alcanzar a Shippou y me dirigí hacia donde esperanzadamente creí que el demonio que atacaba a Kagome se encontraría.

Cuando me encontré de nuevo en el camino dejando atrás los arbustos que me protegían, escuche el sonido de árboles rompiéndose y lo que solamente podría describir como el sonido del cielo siendo rasgado , este sonido congelo mis pasos.

Sango grito " ¡Houshi Sama, agáchese!"

Me tire al suelo, buceando en la tierra y alojando un bocado de suciedad y césped en mi boca. Cubrí mi cuello y mi cabeza con las manos. Un zumbido encima de mi señalo que Inuyasha había acudido a mi rescate y había desviado cualquier ataque que estaba por llegar hacia mi. La tierra se estremeció por el sonido del demonio cayendo sobre ella, segundos después Inuyasha anuncio su ataque " viento cortante".

Una cercana Kagome tomo mi hombro y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Inuyasha me grito " Maldita sea Miroku, quédate donde estabas, tenemos las cosas bajo control"

Pero no era cierto. Definitivamente había otra presencia de demonio. Estaba llegando desde detrás mío y dirigiéndose a Inuyasha, quien no sentía ni veía venir nada. Podría decir que el estaba relajado pensando que la batalla había terminado y alardeando sobre otra victoria. El aire alrededor de el ya no era templado, se calentó por su sangre; Había aun mas batalla, y lo que sea que era, se dirigía hacia un despistado Inuyasha.

" Cuidado" grite mientras salte interfiriendo con el camino de esta presencia. Me sentí pequeño, pero eso se estaba moviendo rápido y mi cuerpo absorbió todo el impacto. El aire salió rápidamente de mis pulmones y caí sobre el suelo de una manera muy fuerte, estrellando mi cabeza contra el suelo. Después descubrí que en mis sueños, aun podía ver.


End file.
